


Donnie's Birthday

by Yukio



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: It seems like everyone has forgotten Donnie's special day. In any case, something fishy is going on.





	1. Doubts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Werecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/gifts).



> This story is supposed to be a birthday present for my dear internet friend Werecakes. I hope you'll like it! ^^

Donnie sighed. He had already been staring at the black computer screen in front of him for a long time, not even bothering to turn the thing on. He was lost in his inner world, having allowed his thoughts to snatch him and take him away from the four walls of his lab. He focused on the rooms and corners of the lair where his father and brothers were spending their time, alone or together, dedicating it to their own activities. Which was a common thing. Absolutely normal.

Except the normalcy wasn’t normal today. Because today wasn’t a normal day. At least it wasn’t supposed to be.

*

_It happened a long time ago. They were still kids, huddled under a big blanket in front of the TV every Sunday morning, watching fairy tales. Mikey didn’t change much from that time, he was still used to his portion of silly children’s cartoons every weekend. Sometimes Leo or Raph kept him company if they felt like chilling out with their little brother for a bit. Donnie was usually too busy to watch with them, but he could still remember how he used to love the moments spent with all of his brothers, even though he  fell asleep most of the time with his head on Leo’s shoulder._

_That morning was different though. They were watching a story about a puppy and his birthday. Donnie didn’t pay much attention to it, but Mikey seemed captivated. He turned to Master Splinter and asked the question that brought more fun into their lives and started a new tradition:_

_“Papa, when is my birthday?” Mikey asked with all his childish innocence, big blue eyes fixed on their father._

_The question was followed by a surprised silence, but shortly after a smile brightened their father’s face. “When would you like it to be, Michelangelo?”_

_Mikey beamed. “Today.”_

_Master Splinter chuckled. “How about in a week so that we have time to get you presents?”_

_Mikey tilted his little head to a side. “A week?”_

_“Yes. You’ll go to sleep seven more times and then it’ll be your birthday.”_

_“Yay!” Mikey giggled happily. “Will I have a cake?”_

_“You will have a cake,” Master Splinter promised._

_“Can I have my birthday, too?” Raph asked, watching his youngest brother with a frown._

_“Of course, Raphael. All of you can choose your birthday,” their father said, smiling at his little sons._

_Donnie jumped from the couch they were sitting on and ran to a pile of old stuff in the corner of the den they called home at that time. When he returned, he handed Splinter a calendar._

_The surprise in the rat dad’s face turned quickly into a smile. “Thank you, Donatello,” he said as he took the calendar and turned it to the page with the relevant date. “This is today,” he said to his sons, pointing at one of the numbers. It didn’t matter that the calendar was from the last year and he may not have been showing them the right date. All that mattered was that the numbers would help the four turtle kids to count passing days._

_“And this is Michelangelo’s birthday,” Splinter said as he turned the page and pointed at another number._

_This time it was Leo who ran off, and when he returned, he handed their father a blue crayon. Splinter chuckled softly as he took it from him._

_“Thank you, Leonardo,” he said, and a big smile stretched on the little boy’s face._

_Splinter circled the number and wrote a big M next to it. Mikey smiled, his little tail wagging excitedly._

_“Now my birthday!” Raph cried and pointed at the date right after the circled date in the calendar, but Master Splinter set the rule that there should be at least two months between two birthday dates._

_“A little break from thinking about presents and getting them will be a nice change,” he explained. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter how soon or late your birthday is, because the next time you’ll celebrate will be exactly a year later.”_

_The boys looked at their father with awe. They had no idea that birthdays repeated every year, but the information made them happy. They started flipping through the calendar excitedly, looking for the best date for themselves. When there were four circles, each marked with the first letter of their name, the boys looked at their father._

_“When is your birthday, Master Splinter?” Leo asked the question that bothered all of them._

_Splinter smiled gently. “I don’t need a day dedicated to me. The four dates you chose for your birthdays became special to me and each of them will be a little holiday for me. I need nothing more.”_

_*_

Later on, the four turtle boys found out about the Father’s Day and with a lot of joy picked it for Master Splinter’s special day. Birthdays or a Father’s Day, they never went ignored in their family. They were preceded by long and careful preparations and a lot of excitement. Everybody wanted to be the first one to congratulate the birthday boy and give him the best present (right after Master Splinter, who had the privilege to be the very first congratulator).

Usually, the most fun came before or after breakfast. Sometimes, when Master Splinter wanted to teach them patience, it happened after morning practice, but even their father couldn’t wait longer to say “happy birthday” to his son who was celebrating his special day.

But today was different. No one mentioned even remotely that there was a day dedicated to one of them. Not even Master Splinter wiggled a whisker to acknowledge Donnie’s special day. He had waited patiently: the breakfast was nothing out of ordinary, everyone ate what they could find, and Mikey didn’t even ask Donnie what he would like to eat. The orange-masked ninja made his own food and devoured it before Raph could start either stealing from his plate or complaining about his little brother’s table manners. After breakfast, Donnie lingered in the kitchen a bit longer in case his family planned to finally stop acting like nothing was going on, but he only ended up to be the one doing dishes, even though it wasn’t his turn. Surprisingly, Leo, who always kept track of such things, didn’t seem to notice the ‘error in the system’.

When morning practice was over and Donnie’s brothers and father left the dojo to dedicate their time to their own activities, he understood that nothing was going to happen. He went to his lab, starting to believe that he got the date wrong, but his friend the computer assured him that it was truly his birthday.

Or not. Maybe it was time to stop pretending there was such a special day. They barely even knew when they had gotten mutated, not to mention the day they had hatched (and shouldn’t it be called a hatchday, then, instead of a birthday?).

Donnie glanced at the open door of his lab. He was still hoping, but as the day went by, the last bits of his hope turned to ashes. After hours of trying to do some work but failing miserably, he turned off his computer and went to close the door. It was obvious that nothing was going to happen any time soon. And if anyone wanted him out of the lab, well, they could come and get him whenever they wanted, right?

Just as he reached for the door handle, he heard Raph calling that he was going to Casey’s. There was a football game on the TV that evening and he didn’t want to miss it. Add beer and some snacks and Donnie knew Raph wasn’t coming back home until late night hours.

Raph had barely left the lair when Donnie’s attention was caught by the youngest brother, who jumped over the backrest of the couch and hopped to the TV set.

“Hey, Mikey!” Leo called as he came out of the kitchen. “Wanna join me for a training run?”

Mikey turned around and looked at the blue-masked ninja. “Aww, more training? I just wanted to play a video game,” he whined.

Leo grinned and came closer. “Let’s make a deal,” he said. “If you outrun me, I’ll play video games with you all night.”

Mikey sniggered. “Get ready for a long night, then.”

Leo smirked. “You may be faster, but are you also more tireless than me?”

The smile on Mikey’s face widened. “Is that a challenge?”

“It’s a challenge,” Leo agreed, slowly backing to the door.

“Don’t cry when you lose!” Mikey exclaimed and darted out of the lair, Leo running after him, laughing cheerfully.

Donnie sighed sadly. Knowing Leo, the run would take a couple of hours. And no matter if Mikey won or lost, it was clear that the eldest brother chose to spend his time to a different member of their family than Donnie.

How could Leo forget about him? Leo, who tended to remember even the most ridiculous things… How could all of them forget? Donnie swallowed a lump in his throat and wanted to return into his lab when Master Splinter called his name. Feeling a sliver of hope, Donnie turned around.

“Where are your brothers, Donatello?” Splinter asked in a mild tone.

“They went out,” Donnie said, trying to keep the irritation and sadness out of his voice.

His father nodded. “Miss O’Neil called to let me know that she has a copy of the book I wanted to read. I’m going to get it and pay her a little visit. Would you mind if I leave you alone for a while?”

“No, Master Splinter, take your time. I’ve got work to do, anyway,” Donnie said the obvious lie, but his father didn’t seem to catch it. Which was rather odd, considering that the old rat had a keen ear for the slightest differences in their sons’ tones.

Splinter smiled. “I’ll see you later, then, my son.”

Donnie nodded. “Have fun,” he wished to his father and returned to the sanctuary of his lab. That was his kingdom, his safe haven, his world, the place where he could be happy or sad; however he felt at the given moment… where he could be himself.

“Happy birthday to me,” he whispered, ignoring the thin trail of tears rolling down his face. It was time to wake up to adulthood…

He lay down on the cot in the medical corner of his lab. How many times had he taken care of his brothers here? How many times had he stitched them and cured them and spent sleepless nights by their side when they were ill?

It didn’t matter. He didn’t do it for them to thank him or show him gratitude in any other way. He did it because he was the only one who could do it. Because he cared. Because that was what family did for each other. But he still couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointment and betrayal, no matter how senseless it seemed.

The ringing of his phone cut the silence. Just for a split second Donnie considered the option not to pick up, but what if it was something important?

His heart started beating faster when he saw April’s name flashing on the display. It could be either something about Master Splinter or she was the only one who didn’t forget about him.

“Hey, April,” he answered the call, trying hard to make his voice sound as casual as possible.

“Hello, Donnie,” she said, and judging from her serious tone, something was going on. “I’m sorry to bother you so late…”

“It’s not that late and you’re not bothering me. What’s up?”

“Something’s wrong with the electricity. Nothing’s running. It could be just fuses, but I’m not sure. There was a problem with the microwave in the morning…” she started explaining.

“Okay, April, hold on. What about your neighbors? Do they have a problem, too? Can’t it be just a blackout?”

“Donnie, if it was a blackout, I wouldn’t call you. No, the problem is here.”

Donnie sighed. “All right, April, I’ll be right there.”

“Thank you, Donnie, you’re the best.”

Donnie held back a snort and disconnected the call. The best, yeah… The best guy to fix problems…

He put his bō staff into its holder and grabbed his tool box. He took a deep breath, pushing his dark thoughts into the farthest corner of his mind. He didn’t want to linger on them. He had work to do and he was damn good at what he did. And no matter how he felt, he was always there for his friends. April needed him and he was going to help her fix her problem.

He left the lair, closing the door behind his back gently. 


	2. Donnie Appreciation Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I was sweating blood while I was working on this chapter. I figured that writing more than three, four characters together in a scene is damn hard for me if I want each of them to participate more actively on the events presented in that scene. Seven characters killed me. I'm dead. I'm a ghost. I'm working on the last chapter from the Underworld.  
> Jokes aside, this story happens to be longer than I originally intended. I blame Mikey, he never knows when to shut up.  
> Anyway, Happy Birthday to my dear friend Werecakes, I hope I'll finish the last chapter soon :)

When the windows of April’s apartment came into Donnie’s view, he could see she hadn’t been kidding. While there was a bright light coming from her neighbors’ windows, her apartment stayed shrouded in darkness except the flicker of candlelight in the living room.

Donnie didn’t waste time and soon climbed the fire escape to the window he and his brothers usually used when they came to see April. He looked inside, but thanks to all the lights illuminating the city and reflecting on the dark glass surface he could hardly see anything. He knocked gently, the sound soft but decisive.

It took April no more than two or three seconds to open the window. “Donnie!” she cried, and he could hear unfeigned delight in her voice.

“Hello, April. Have you been waiting by the window, that you opened so quickly?” he asked, and a crack of a smile appeared on his lips. He would have climb into the apartment, but she was blocking his way.

“What can I say? I was impatient,” she grinned.

“Is Master Splinter still here?” Donnie asked, but suddenly something behind April’s back caught his attention. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he glimpsed a figure moving in the darkness.

“Yes, he is. You can say hi to him,” April said in an amused tone, moving from the window and finally letting him in.  

“Good evening, Sensei,” Donnie greeted, glancing briefly at the figure in the darkness while climbing over the windowsill, careful about the toolbox he was carrying.

“Good evening to you, too, my son,” Splinter’s voice sounded from a different direction than Donnie expected, but before he could react two pairs of strong hands grabbed his arms.

“Whoa!” Donnie exclaimed as he was pulled into the room that was suddenly flooded by a bright light. He dropped his precious but heavy toolbox; the thud it gave could hardly be heard over the loud shout coming from six mouths in unison:

“SURPRISE!!!”

“What?” Donnie looked around. Casey and Raph were standing next to him on either side, grinning smugly. When April stepped aside, Donnie could see a big banner pinned to one of the walls saying “Happy Birthday Donnie!” with balloons tied to it. Actually, there were balloons _everywhere_ : on the floor, on the furniture, hanging from the ceiling… His family was gathered there, smiling at him, and he was probably staring at them with the dumbest expression in the whole universe.

“It’s your surprise birthday party!” Mikey cried excitedly and threw himself in Donnie’s embrace. He wrapped his arms and legs around his purple-masked brother, hanging on him like a koala bear.

“Hey, knucklehead! You don’t want to break his neck, do you?” Raph’s gruff but amused voice sounded nearby. He grabbed his little brother’s shell and started pulling him off, but Mikey held as though someone had glued him to Donnie.

“Noooooo!” he yelled and laughed. “Donnie was so patient the whole day. He deserves the best hugs!”

“Exactly! What you’re doing is not even remotely close to a so-called ‘best hug’,” Raph continued, but instead of pulling Mikey away, he scooped both the annoying orange-masked ninja and his genius brother in one big hug. “Happy birthday, Donnie,” he said with a big grin.

“Yeah, Donnie, happy birthday!” Casey said and playfully slapped the part of Donnie’s shell that wasn’t hidden under an arm or a leg.

“I…” Donnie wanted to say something, but words stayed stuck in his throat.

“Happy birthday to you, my son. We’re sorry that you had to endure a long day of worry and doubt,” Master Splinter said, and an apologetic smile curled his lips as he came closer to the hugging trio.

“Without that doubt and worry there wouldn’t be any surprise!” Mikey said cheerfully and giggled. He was still wrapped around Donnie like a ribbon.

“Mikey, you really should stop breaking Donnie’s spine. I can literally hear the popping of his vertebrae,” Leo laughed.

“Come here and hold me. And while you’re at it, you can hug Donnie,” Mikey replied, grinning impishly.

“I’m saving my best hug for later…” Leo grinned, but despite his words he still hugged the green knot of arms, legs and shells together with Master Splinter.

“Dude, how do you intend to beat a family hug? April! Casey!” Mikey called their two human friends, who joined the ball of love.

“Can you stop shouting for a moment?” Raph growled. “Donnie wanted to say something.”

Donnie glanced at Raph thankfully. He smiled at his family and friends. “I… I don’t know what to say,” he uttered in the end, “except that I love you, guys.”

“Awww, isn’t he cute?” Mikey drawled. “Just wait until you open your presents. You’ll love us even more.”

Donnie’s soft laughter resembled to the sound of tens of tiny bells. It was gentle and still so powerful in its fragile beauty. Donnie didn’t laugh often, but when he did, it was because he was truly happy.

The knot around him loosened and Mikey grabbed Donnie’s hand. “Come on! It’s time for you to blow out the candles!”

Donnie had no choice but to follow his youngest brother to a table placed in the middle of the room. He registered a big chocolate and strawberry cake with seven white candles burning with bright orange flames. Around each of the candles a thin ribbon was wrapped – except around one on which a symbol painfully resembling a skull was drawn.

“But I’m not seven,” Donnie said, his amusement obvious in his voice.

“No, you don’t understand,” Mikey said. “The candles don’t stand for your age, come on! You may be over 100 and not even know it!”

“I think I would know something like that,” Donnie chuckled.

“Whatever,” Mikey waved his hand. “Take a better look. Concentrate on the colors. What do you see?”

“That each of the ribbons is a different color,” Donnie said, not getting what Mikey was trying to tell him.

“And?”

Donnie shrugged and looked around; everyone was staring at him expectantly. “All right,” he started. “There is an orange ribbon, blue, purple, red, yellow, and pink.” He frowned a little and looked at his brothers, then his attention turned to their father and their human friends. Seven candles. Six colors and one symbol.

He smiled and Mikey grinned at him, knowing that his brainy brother solved the riddle.

“The candles mean us. The family.”

“YEAAAAH!!!” Mikey yelled happily.

“Stop shouting!” Raph growled. “Case, can I clobber him with your baseball bat?”

“Boys…” Master Splinter said tiredly, shaking his head while Donnie couldn’t hold a giggle.

“I knew you’d figure it out,” Leo said with a proud smile.

“It wasn’t that hard,” Donnie said and wanted to add more, but Mikey was faster.

“The yellow one stands for April, because she’s our sunshine,” the youngest brother said happily.

April smiled at him. “Thank you, Mikey, that’s very kind of you to say.”

“It’s not kindness, April. It’s true,” Leo spoke gently, his expression serious.

“I couldn’t say it better. Thank you, Leo,” Mikey said and got back to explaining which candle stood for which member of their family. “The pink one is Master Splinter’s. Unfortunately, I couldn’t find a ribbon that would match the color of his dressing gown.”

“It’s a yukata, Michelangelo,” Splinter said with the holy patience of a parent, but he was the only one.

“Idiot!” Raph smacked the back of Mikey’s head and Leo frowned.

“You’re crossing the line, Mikey,” the leader in blue chastised his brother.

“Ow! Fine, I’m sorry!” The orange-masked ninja rubbed the place where Raph hit him. Casey grinned while April shook her head at the guys’ antics.

“Anyway,” Mikey continued.  “Each color means one of us. That’s why the purple and blue candles are kissing!” Mikey said enthusiastically and sniggered at his two brothers wearing purple and blue masks.

The darker color in Leo’s cheeks betrayed a blush, but Donnie wasn’t put off by Mikey’s bold words. “That’s why the orange and red candles are close to each other? Because you want to share with the rest of us that you and Raphie here are in a hot relationship? We already know that, you didn’t miss the chance to inform us.”

“Hey!” Raph protested with a glare.

Casey burst into laughter and even April was giggling. Master Splinter only raised the corners of his mouth in an amused smile. His sons really had no manners…

“What are you laughing at?” Raph snapped at their human friends, but it was Mikey who answered.

“Because it’s true,” he said happily and flung his arms around Raph’s neck, rubbing his cheek against Raph’s.

“Get off me!” Raph tried to push Mikey away, but it was more than obvious that his heart wasn’t in the action and Mikey only changed his location from Raph’s neck to his arm.

“I guess this one is Casey’s,” Donnie poked lightly the candle with the symbol. “Why a skull?”

Mikey snorted when he saw the black-haired guy’s pout.

“It’s a hockey mask,” Casey said in an offended tone. “I drew it myself.”

“Oh… I… I can see it now. Yes, it’s a hockey mask. It’s perfect,” Donnie stammered, and Mikey covered his mouth with his free hand so that he didn’t burst out laughing. The new smack at the back of his head, delivered by Raph’s “gentle” hand, was all that was needed to solve this little problem of his however. 

“Ow, cut it out, Raph. It’s not funny,” Mikey protested.

“Just like you making fun of other people’s art skills is not funny,” Raph growled in an answer.

“I think it’s time to blow out the candles and cut the cake,” Master Splinter said, putting an end to Mikey and Raph’s shenanigans.

“Don’t forget to make a wish, Donnie,” April reminded him with a wink, and Casey grinned as he put his hand around her.

Donnie smiled at the couple. “All right, but my wish has already come true.”

“Then think of another wish!” Mikey said, finally letting go of Raph’s arm.

Donnie smiled. “There is one, but you’ll have to help me with it?”

“What is it?” Leo asked.

Donnie’s eyes shone with joy when he looked at him. “I want to do it with all of you.”

Leo smiled. “Your wish will come true. Right?” he directed the question to the rest of the family.

“You bet! Everyone to positions!” Mikey cried, and he was the first one ready to blow out the candles.

Raph rolled his eyes at him, but grinned. “What one wouldn’t do for you, Donnie,” he said as he stood next to Mikey.

Donnie returned the grin. “I appreciate your sacrifice, Raph.”

Suddenly he felt someone’s fingers touching his hand lightly. He looked down and watched as his fingers tangled with Leo’s. He felt an immediate wave of love and happiness. How could he _ever_ doubt his family? How could he _ever_ doubt _Leo_?

When he looked up, he met a gentle smile and a pair of blue eyes looking at him with love and adoration. Donnie’s heart started beating faster and he could feel sparks of excitement.

Leo’s smile widened. He leaned closer to Donnie. “You didn’t really think we had forgotten about you, did you?” he whispered.

Donnie’s face heated up, but luckily he was saved by Mikey.

“You two! You can get a room after the party is over. But right now we have work to do!” the orange-masked ninja chastised his brothers, who laughed and turned to the others.

“On Donnie’s count of three!” Mikey ordered and looked at the birthday boy with expectation.

Donnie chuckled. “All right. Get ready everyone. One… Two… Three!”

A strong wind blew over the cake. The poor flames of the candles fluttered and went out one by one.

“Stop blowing in my face!” Raph suddenly barked and picked up his hand balled in a fist.

Mikey jumped backwards, giggling.

“Can you two stop at least today? It’s Donnie’s birthday,” Leo told them off.

“He started it!” Raph defended himself.

Leo sighed, but Donnie chuckled. “It’s okay,” he smiled at his eldest brother, and his hand slid into Leo’s. “It’s who they are. And as long as it doesn’t escalate…”

That was when Mikey jumped on the table and Raph seemed to be ready to follow him in his anger.

“Michelangelo, Raphael, that’s enough. We came here to have a nice evening and celebrate Donatello’s birthday. You surely don’t want to ruin it, especially since you worked so hard to prepare this party for him,” Master Splinter said strictly, and both ninja brothers stopped immediately.

Mikey hopped from the table and landed right beside Donnie, giving him a broad smile. “You’ll love the cake,” he said.

“I’m sure I will, Mikey,” Donnie said with a gentle smile.

“No, you don’t understand. I made the cake. It’s my birthday present for you,” the orange-masked ninja explained.

Donnie laughed. “All right.”

“Here’s the knife, Donnie,” April handed the tool to her turtle friend.

“Donnie, the biggest piece for me!” Mikey said and grabbed a plate from a pile sitting next to the cake. 

“Don’t worry, Mikey,” Donnie winked at his little brother, and soon he gave him a big, fat piece of the cake that hardly fit on the small plate.

“I want the piece with my candle on it,” Casey voiced his wish, handing the birthday boy his empty plate.

“Noted,” Donnie assured him as he took the plate and gave Casey his piece.

After a couple of minutes everyone was feeding on their piece of the cake happily.

“Mikey, this is heaven,” Donnie acknowledged Mikey’s baking skills and hummed contentedly.

“I know, right?” Mikey said, happy that Donnie liked his masterpiece.  “Leo asked me to make it as sweet as you are, but I didn’t want Master Splinter to complain about too much sugar,” he said, glancing at Leo with a mischievous grin.

Donnie would have sworn that Leo’s cheeks matched the color of Raph’s mask.

“That… was unnecessary, Mikey,” the leader said awkwardly.

“Why so shy? Just a couple of minutes of watching you two and one would get diabetes. And that’s true!”

Watching his sons, Master Splinter sighed. “This is what I have to deal with every day,” he complained to April.

“That’s okay, they are cute,” she said with a smile.

“Right. Can I have more cake?” Casey asked over his empty plate while everyone else, except Raph, was still enjoying their piece.

“Didn’t you have enough?” April looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Not even remotely,” Raph mixed into the conversation. “Hey, Donnie! Can Casey and I have more cake?”

“Sure thing,” Donnie said and cut a big piece for each of them. “April? More cake? Master Splinter?”

“Thank you, Donnie. I’m okay,” April declined politely.

“I’m full, my son. But I’m sure Michelangelo…”

He didn’t even have time to finish his sentence when Mikey almost jumped in Donnie’s lap. “I’ll have more.”

Donnie grinned. “You didn’t disappoint me, little bro,” he said, and after he cut one more piece for Mikey and one more for Leo and himself, the cake was almost completely gone.

“And now’s the time for more of your birthday presents!” April announced happily. She loved giving presents; she loved seeing the joy in the faces of her loved ones when they opened them.

“Yes, yes, do it!” Mikey cried, his mouth still full. “Leo didn’t want to tell me what he got you. He was a total di…”

“Michelangelo, language!” Master Splinter’s voice cut his youngest mid-word.

“All right, all right… Raph was a jerk about it as well…” Mikey continued until a new slap of a strong hand on the back of his head silenced him. “Ow, Raph, that hurt!”

“Just like your words, huh?” the hothead glared.

Mikey gave his lover the sweetest smile he was capable of. “Come on, you know I love you. Even when you’re being a…”

Raph raised his fist. “Love or no love, finish that sentence and you’re dead by the morning,” he growled.

Mikey laughed and ran to the other side of the table where Raph couldn’t reach him.

Casey leaned slightly to Leo. “He’ll never change, will he?”

“I’m afraid not,” Leo said with a sigh. “But April’s right, it’s time for your presents, Donnie!” he continued enthusiastically, and his eyes glimmered with a mysterious light when he looked at his purple-masked brother.

Donnie noticed that and he would have loved to ask Leo what that meant, but he had no chance, because April approached him with a big smile on her face and a package in her hands.

“This is from Master Splinter and me,” she said as she handed her best friend the present.

“Thank you.” Donnie took it, noting that it was quite heavy when he held it.

“What’s that?” Mikey appeared right next to his olive-skinned brother.

April chuckled. “Let him unwrap it.”

Master Splinter only shook his head helplessly at his youngest son. Mikey was excited about this party and he had too much energy.

Donnie smiled at his orange-masked brother and started tearing the paper off.

“A box?” Mikey blinked when he saw what was hidden under the colorful layer.

“Yeah, and obviously something’s in it,” Leo grinned.

Mikey frowned and stuck his tongue out at the leader before he wormed his way under Donnie’s arm. “Show me what you got.”

 Donnie smiled. “A lot of love,” he said, looking into Mikey’s big blue eyes.

All of a sudden, Mikey stopped bouncing and wiggling. He stared at Donnie as though he wanted to figure out if his brother was making fun of him, but everything he could read in the birthday boy’s face was true happiness.

Mikey’s lips stretched into a big smile. He folded his arms around Donnie and nuzzled his cheek. “Never doubt that,” he whispered before he pulled away, giving Donnie the needed space to open the box with the present.

“I won’t. Never again,” Donnie said quietly, and Mikey seemed to understand. He nodded and lifted the corners of his mouth in a small, apologetic smile, which was soon gone as he jumped to sit on the table and poked the box with his finger.

“Open it, already. I want to know what’s inside.”

“You always want to know everything,” said Raph, who moved to Mikey’s side. He touched his younger brother’s and lover’s thigh lightly, giving it a gentle, loving caress. Despite all the teasing and arguing, the bond between the two was strong. They breathed for each other and there was nothing that could break them apart.

Mikey grinned. “Of course I want to know everything. I’m your family prankster. If I want a prank to go right, I need every bit of information about you I can get. Especially the embarrassing ones.”

“Right…” Raph’s strong hand squeezed Mikey’s thigh.

“Ow!” the younger brother yelped and glared at his lover, who smirked.

Meanwhile Donnie opened the box and peeked inside. His eyes sparkled with joy and his lips stretched into a big smile. He pulled a huge mug out of the box and a few packages of his favorite coffee.

“This is perfect! Thank you!” He turned to April and Master Splinter, hugging them in turn.

“We wanted to get you the biggest mug we could find,” April said, returning the hug.

“Donatello, this doesn’t mean I approve of your habit of staying up until early morning hours. You know yourself how important a proper night sleep is. You have a whole day to drink your coffee and go to bed at a reasonable time,” Master Splinter said to his son.

“And I agree with that,” Leo supported their father’s opinion.

“Of course, you agree,” Raph mixed into the conversation. “Because you want him in bed with you,” he added with a smirk.

Leo’s cheeks darkened as he blushed and he mumbled something that could hardly be heard. Donnie had a suspicion that Leo called their red-masked brother a name, but he was too awkward to say it out loud. Donnie thought it was adorable.

He looked at his oldest brother, smiling at him sweetly. “I think Raph has a point.”

“You too, Brutus?” Leo grumbled, earning cheerful laughter from every direction.

“Yo, Donnie,” Casey addressed the purple-masked ninja when the giggles subsided. “This is from Raph and me.” He pulled a big package from under the table that looked quite heavy.

Raph pulled away from Mikey and watched Donnie, who inspected the brown paper the present was wrapped in.

“This looks interesting,” Donnie said as he ran his hand over the cubical shape. “It looks like…” he ripped off the paper, “a new toolbox!” he cried excitedly.

“Do you like it?” Raph asked a little awkwardly.

“Are you kidding? It’s awesome!” Donnie said and opened the box packed with various kinds of tools. “Sweet!”

“I know that many of your tools end up broken or lost… So Casey and I figured you’d appreciate new ones,” Raph continued.

“If you cared to return the tools you borrow or take a better care of them when you tinker with your bike, many of them wouldn’t end up _broken or_ _lost_ ,” Leo pointed out.

Raph glared but he didn’t dare to say anything. He hated when Leo was right. He glanced at Casey, who scratched in his hair.

“I’m happy that you like your present so much,” Casey said, returning his best friend’s glance. Just like Raph, he was aware that Donnie’s loss of tools was the fault of both of them. They always borrowed something, mostly without asking, and often forgot to bring it back or broke it while trying to repair some stuff here and there or getting into a brawl.

“It’s perfect, guys. Thank you,” Donnie said happily as he went through the new tools, touching each and every one of them.

“Does that mean that you’ll be willing to lend your tools to Raph and Casey again?” Mikey asked with an impish grin.

Donnie froze.  He stared at his brothers and their human friend and everyone could see the cogwheels spinning in his head as he was looking for the best answer.

Mikey couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. He didn’t know who was more adorable: Donnie with the terror in his eyes at the prospect of losing even the tiniest nail from the new toolbox, or Raph and Casey, who were watching the genius breathlessly.

“Er… I… Well…” Donnie started awkwardly, not wanting to say a direct ‘no’, but also being hesitant to say ‘yes’.

“The answer of that question depends on how you’ll treat Donatello’s things in the future,” Master Splinter helped him out of the embarrassing situation.

Donnie smiled at him, but his attention quickly moved back to his present.

“Seems like the party’s over,” Mikey commented as he watched his brainy brother going through the stuff in the toolbox with that happy and slightly manic grin on his face. Donnie didn’t seem to register his surroundings at the time. He was picking up one tool after another, running his fingers over the cool material they were made of; he coddled them as if they were his babies before he put them back in their respective places in the toolbox.

“Donnie and his toys. Seems like we got him the right present,” Casey whispered to Raph with a big grin.

“Ya think?” the red-masked ninja smirked and reached for the cake again to get one more piece of it until Donnie started to pay attention to the world around him again. It turned out he didn’t need to wait long.

“Hey, Donnie.” Mikey jumped from the table and landed on soft feet like a cat on hunt right in front of the birthday boy. He gave his brother no time to say anything as he wrapped his arms around Donnie’s neck and pressed his cheek against the other turtle’s. “Don’t get confused with the things that can be easily replaced. The true present from all of us is our undying love. We wanted to show you how much we appreciate everything you do for us. You keep us healthy and alive by tending to our injuries. You keep our home running. You fix everything from a broken rib to the toaster that exploded in Leo’s hands for a hundredth time to a crumbling relationship. You invent things to make our lives easier. We love you very much, bro.”   

Donnie listened to Mikey’s words, his arms wrapped around his little brother. Each word permeated deeper and deeper into Donnie’s heart, touching every bit of his soul and making it sing the song of love and happiness. How foolish he had been to doubt his family!

He felt another pair of arms wrap around him and another. Once again he ended up in a cocoon of caring arms of his brothers. Donnie sniffled quietly hiding his face in the crook where Mikey’s neck met his shoulder.

“Hey, Donnie-boy, you’re not crying, are you?” he could hear Raph’s gruff voice, but the words weren’t pronounced with his typical annoyance. They were laced with sincere interest and maybe a bit of worry.

“No,” he said and laughed in Mikey’s skin. He felt a gentle kiss delivered on his temple and a soothing touch of fingers on the nape of his neck. He didn’t need any special abilities to know it was Leo. He lifted his head a little only to end up squished in the turtle bundle. 

“Guys,” he protested with a wide grin.

“Let him breathe, boys,” Splinter’s amused voice mixed with the laughter of his sons and their two human friends, who watched the scene from their chairs. 

“We can’t help it, Donnie is just so adorable,” Mikey said with a giggle, but the knot of arms and shells finally loosened and Donnie could take a deep breath.

“Thanks, guys. You’re amazing,” he said with a broad smile as he quickly wiped the wet trails from his cheeks.

April glanced at her cell phone. “Leo, I don’t want to interrupt, but I think it’s time for your present,” she said and showed him the time on the display.

The happy grin fell from Mikey’s lips. “So soon?”

Leo smiled at him. “I’m sorry, little brother, but certain things won’t wait for us, right?”

Mikey nodded and smiled. “Say hi to Woody for me.”

Leo winked at him. “Don’t worry.”

“Woody? Are we going to eat pizza?” Donnie asked, watching the conversation between his brothers with a rather confused expression.

Leo laughed. “Pizza is just part of it, but it’s not your present.”

“Yes! The present is much more awesome! You’ll love it, Donnie,” Mikey said, enthusiasm back in his voice.

“May I ask what is it?” Donnie asked, still not sure what to think about the development of the situation.

Raph’s hand landed on his shoulder. “Wait and you’ll see.”

“April, is everything ready?” Leo asked the redhead.

“Yes. Here are the keys.” April handed the blue-masked ninja the keys from her van.

“Thank you.”

“Are we going somewhere?” Donnie asked, earning a big smile from Leo.

“We’re going for a trip,” Leo announced as he took Donnie’s hand.

“Be careful, my sons.” Master Splinter saw it as his parental obligation to remind his children the importance of stealth.

“No worries, Sensei, no one will see us.”

“Except Woody,” Mikey pointed out with a smirk.

“By the way, don’t forget to give him a call that we’re on our way, Mikey,” Leo turned to his youngest brother. “As for the rest of us, you know what we’ve talked about.”

Casey grinned. “How could we forget?”

“We know what to do. Now get lost on your date,” Raph growled, although a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“All right. We’ll see you later,” Leo said, squeezing Donnie’s hand gently. “Are you ready for your birthday present?” he asked as their eyes met.

Donnie gave his brother a gentle smile. “I’m always ready for anything with you.”

Leo’s cheeks turned slightly darker in a turtle blush as he returned the smile. “Let’s go then,” he said and pulled Donnie towards the window.

Soon, the two ninjas disappeared into the night.


	3. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Chercherin, who helped me to keep track of the scenes and didn't let me to write the same things twice, and to Ravenshell, who checked the grammar for me and was a big help.

“Our first stop is Woody’s pizzeria,” Leo announced as he and Donnie jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

“Really? I would never have figured that out,” Donnie teased.

“Smartass.”

They slowed down and came up to the edge of the roof they just occupied. Leo looked down in the alley where the back door of the pizzeria led.

“Woody should be waiting for us already,” he said.

Donnie grinned. “Are we going to have a date just like Lady and the Tramp, but instead of spaghetti stretched between our mouths there is going to be cheese?” he asked, giving Leo an innocent smile when his brother looked at him weirdly.

“That’s actually a very good idea. I think I’m going to ask Woody to bring us a table and a candle,” Leo teased in return as he started climbing down a fire escape.

Donnie laughed, following his big brother. “You don’t have the guts for that.”

“You wanna bet?”

“Wow, are you sure you want to risk exposure?”

“Touché.”

Donnie laughed.

They climbed down into the dark alley under their feet and, keeping in shadows, they proceeded towards the back door of the pizzeria. Leo knocked on the wooden surface three times, signaling their arrival.

They didn’t have to wait long before a blonde head appeared in the doorway followed by a slender body.

“Hi, guys!” A broad smile split Woody’s face.

“Hey, Woody,” Leo greeted him. “Is the pizza ready?”

“Hello,” Donnie said, keeping close to Leo while watching the scene between his brother and the guy.

“Yes, everything’s ready. I’ll bring it right out.” Woody walked back into the building, leaving the door ajar. Through the gap between the door and the doorframe Donnie could see people working inside, preparing delicious pizzas, pouring drinks into glasses and taking them to the customers.

Woody came back soon, holding two pizza boxes and two thermoses swaying on top of the greasy cardboard. Leo jumped to him, seeing the imminent danger of the thermoses toppling, and grabbed them before anything like that could happen.

“Thanks,” Woody breathed a sigh of relief.

“No problem. It’s us who thank you,” Leo said with a smile. He handed the thermoses to Donnie and took the boxes from their friend.

“What’s in these?” Donnie asked curiously, hugging the thermoses.

“Tea and coffee. I figured you’d need them,” Woody said.

“Will we?” Donnie turned to Leo, who grinned, but didn’t reply. His attention was back on the blond guy.

“I can see Mikey updated you on everything.”

Woody grinned. “Yeah. We had a nice long chat. He wanted me to model two tiny pizza turtle men from the pizza dough and put them on one of the pizzas as if it was a wedding cake.”

Leo blinked, and when he recovered from the shock, he covered his burning face with his hand and shook his head. “Mikey talks too much,” he mumbled. Donnie, standing by him, only laughed awkwardly.

Woody chuckled. “He was pretty serious. He wanted your date night to be special and he let go of the idea only when I promised him I’d come up with something a little less demanding but equally special.”

“What is it?” Leo asked, wanting to make sure that none of Mikey’s crazy ideas was going to ruin this night.

“You’ll find out,” Woody smirked. “But I promise that you’ll like it.”

“I hope so,” Leo sighed. “How much?” he changed the topic.

Woody waved his hand. “Nah! Mikester and I already set the price. Now go and enjoy your date.”

“Oh… All right. Thank you,” Leo smiled at their friend. “We should go now. See you around, Woody,” he said as he started retreating into the shadows.

“Enjoy your date, fellas!”

Donnie grinned. “Thanks and take care,” he said as he followed Leo.

“Tell Mikester that I said hi!”

“Will do,” Leo’s voice sounded from the darkness, but then the alley fell completely silent.

Woody’s lips curled into an amused smile as he shook his head. Young love was so innocent and sweet…

*

“Where are we going now?” Donnie asked as he and Leo sneaked with the pizza boxes and thermoses through dark alleys.

Leo smirked.  “I thought Mikey was the impatient one.”

Donnie rolled his eyes. “Really, Leo? Are you going to compare me to our hyperactive little brother, who has a real problem concentrating on one thing for longer than five minutes?” he said, but the amusement in his voice was evident.

Leo smiled, leading Donnie through a dark, narrow back alley. “You know, you and Mikey have more in common than you may think.”

“Huh…” That announcement surprised Donnie. Mikey was boisterous and loud while Donnie was mostly calm and quiet. “For example?”

“You both get easily distracted,” Leo said light-heartedly.

“What? I don’t,” Donnie protested. He didn’t think that he lacked focus, especially when he was working on something.

He could hear Leo’s soft chuckle. “I’ll remind you of that the next time you get fascinated by some new hi-tech thingie during a fight. The only difference between you and Mikey is that while your attention stays focused on that thing, Mikey’s moves from one thing to another.”

Donnie’s eyes narrowed as he watched Leo in front of him sneaking in the darkness and he was trying to figure out if his brother was serious or was making fun of him.

“Thingie, huh?” he said in the end.

Leo smirked and shrugged. There was no question about the number of times when he or Raph had had to remind Donnie to focus on the problem in front of them and stop geeking out over a new toy.

He led Donnie down the alley where April’s van was parked. Leo took the keys from the pouch on his belt and opened the car. He put the pizza boxes and the thermoses he took from Donnie in the back part of the van and then he occupied the driver’s seat.

“Will you finally tell me where we are going?” Donnie asked, fastening his belt after he settled in the passenger’s seat.

“Be patient and you will see,” Leo said evasively, and Donnie understood that his brother was not going to tell him anything unless he wanted to. He watched the changing scenery behind the windows while Leo drove; there was silence between them, but this one was pleasant and filled with joyful expectation.

Donnie didn’t mind silence. Sometimes it was more eloquent than words could ever be. During such moments small gestures spoke louder and their meaning didn’t evaporate in a torrent of insignificant monologues – just like when Leo reached for Donnie’s hand and held it until he needed to change gear again.

They were weaving their way through the early night traffic which became sparser with every passed minute. Donnie noticed that they were heading to a suburban area, but Leo didn’t stop there, he was driving out of the city. Donnie didn’t ask him anything, didn’t comment on the direction of their route, although he was curious where Leo was taking them. He knew he would find out everything when the time came.

He glanced at his partner and could see concentration on Leo’s face. Donnie loved that expression; Leo could get so focused that hardly anything could distract him. A gentle smile curled Donnie’s lips and he looked out of the window again.

The land changed; instead of buildings and the lights from the city Donnie could see a flood of trees. He knew that road, he knew where it led, but he doubted that Leo intended to drive up to North Hampton to April’s parents’ farmhouse. That assumption appeared to be true when Leo took a turn to a back road leading somewhere among the trees.

It was so dark outside that Donnie could hardly see anything except the path in front of the van illuminated by the headlights.

“We’re almost there,” Leo said in that soft tone of his.

Donnie strained his eyes to see further in the distance, but there was nothing except the abandoned path and the trees all around. He wondered what Leo could possibly want to do in the middle of the night in a dark forest.

The thought barely crossed his mind when suddenly the trees disappeared and Donnie could see the inky sky dotted with hundreds of stars. He could clearly recognize the constellations he mostly knew from astronomy books, but could hardly see from a rooftop in the city polluted by too much artificial light.   

Donnie stared through the windows at the sky, amazed by the beautiful sight. He could hear a soft chuckle next to him. Leo must have found him amusing, but Donnie didn’t intend to stop gazing at the beauty. If this was his birthday present, then Leo couldn’t give him anything better.

“Do you like what you see?” Leo asked.

“Are you kidding? It’s amazing!” Donnie said and glanced at the blue-masked ninja before he fixed his eyes on the sky again. “Thank you, Leo,” he added softly.

“I’m glad you like it, but that’s not all,” Leo informed him. “There is something special about this night and I wonder if you know what it is.”

Donnie turned to his brother. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You wanna tell me that you have no idea about the Perseid meteor shower tonight?” Leo said and watched as Donnie’s eyes widened in amazement as he stared at his older brother.

“I know about that…” Donnie said slowly.

“But?”

“But I didn’t know you knew about it, too.”

Leo’s lips curled in a smile that was more gentle than smug. “You know, Donnie, there are things that I keep track of because you like them. It’s a happy coincidence that the meteor shower is tonight, but it gave me an idea to make your special day even more special. If you look in the back of the van, you’ll find a box there. There’s a telescope in it, my birthday present for you.”

“What???” Donnie reached for the seatbelt to unfasten it so that he could go check the telescope, but his brother stopped him.

“Patience. We’re almost there and then you can do whatever you want with your present.” Leo put his hand on Donnie’s thigh and that simple touch was enough for Donnie to calm down. A broad grin spread across his face as he looked at Leo.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

Leo laughed. “Have you looked into a mirror recently? If you want amazing, you’ll find it there,” he said, glancing at Donnie.

Donnie lightly squeezed his hand. “Flatterer,“ he said with a grin which quickly turned into a gentle smile. “I love you.”

Leo glanced at him again with softness in his eyes, but smugness on his lips. “I know.”

Donnie blinked, then swatted Leo’s leg lightly. “Dude! Do I look like Princess Leia to you?”

Leo chuckled. “How do you know I was quoting Star Wars?”

“Because it’s the last movie Mikey made you watch with him just to spite Raph.”

“If I remember correctly, Raph had his plans with Casey.”

“Yes, but Mikey decided he wanted to have a movie night and if Raph wasn’t willing to change his plans for him, he was ready to show him how little he was going to miss him.”

“Oh… So that’s why Raph was so snappy at me. And I just wanted to see the movie…” Leo said with a sigh.

Donnie giggled quietly. “You know Mikey.”

“Unfortunately. You can never let your guard down around him. And we’re here,” Leo said and killed the engine. The lights went out and complete darkness surrounded the two turtles in the van.

Donnie looked out at the night sky and a gentle smile formed on his lips. “It’s amazing what you can see when you eliminate the light pollution from the equation.”

“Using big words again, Donnie?” Leo teased.

Donnie grinned. “Shut up. You love it.”

“I’d say that I love you, but you already know that.”

Donnie laughed. Leo smiled at the sound; it was rare and therefore so precious. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered their wings in excitement and his heart started beating so loudly that he was positive Donnie could hear it. Leo looked at the dark shadow of his brother and lover in one person. He could see Donnie leaning forward so that he had a better view at the sky.

“Don’t you want to get out?” he said softly, unfastening his seatbelt. A loud click next to him told him that Donnie did the same. The door on the passenger’s side opened and the purple-masked ninja slipped out.

Leo smiled for himself and got out of the car, too. He walked around the van to the other side and stood next to Donnie admiring the beauty of the night sky.

“Look, there’s Cassiopeia. And there’s Perseus,” Donnie said and pointed at the sky, showing Leo the constellations. “Aren’t they amazing?” he added, not tearing his eyes from the sky.

Leo tilted his head upwards and looked at the stars that he mostly knew from Donnie’s many lectures during their date nights out on the rooftops or watching documentaries about space. “Yes, they’re amazing,” he said softly, but after a moment he turned his attention to Donnie. “Aren’t you going to try your birthday present?”

Donnie looked at Leo with a big grin on his face. “Sure I am!” he exclaimed and ran to the back door of the van. “I can’t miss this chance, can I?”

Leo laughed as he followed his brother. He watched Donnie turn on the light in the back part of the car and then bend to the big box.

“Leo! This is one of the best telescopes you can currently get in stores!” Donnie cried suddenly as he inspected the box. “It must’ve cost a fortune!”

“Nah, it wasn’t so bad.” Leo waved his hand as if it didn’t even matter. “And seeing that happy smile of yours, it was well worth the price.”

Donnie looked at his blue-masked brother, studying his face. “Leo, I know how much these things cost. All your savings…”

“Let’s say I had a little help,” Leo cut him mid-sentence. “With everyone chipping in, I could afford to get you the present you deserve. Donnie, there’s nothing we wouldn’t do for you.”

A gentle smile settled on Donnie’s lips. “Especially you.”

“Especially me,” Leo agreed, returning the smile.

Donnie turned back to the telescope. “Will you help me to put it together?” he asked as he started his little mission to open the box.

“Sure. You’ll just need to tell me what to put where.”

Donnie laughed. “Don’t worry. It shouldn’t be too complicated.”

*

Later, when the telescope stood on the grass next to the dark van, the two turtle brothers watched the sky. Donnie taught Leo more about stars and planets and the secrets of space and Leo listened to his brother with interest. Donnie showed him Venus and Mars, they watched Saturn, the most beautiful of the planets, they discussed the dark side of the moon and talked about constellations. They cuddled under the inky sky and kissed while they were waiting for the shooting stars.

Thanks to the drinks Woody had provided them with they didn’t feel sleepy and the pizzas they had brought with them were the best remedy to their hunger. When they opened the boxes, they laughed as they found two heart-shaped cakes in them and they were grateful to Woody for making something so sweet instead of listening to Mikey’s crazy ideas.

“There!” Leo cried suddenly and pointed at the sky. “Make a wish, Donnie!”

Donnie smiled and pressed closer to Leo’s side. “I don’t need to. All my wishes have already come true.”

Leo turned to him, feeling the warm breath of his lover on his face. “Then I’ll make a wish,” he said after a moment. “Donnie, I’d be honored if you agreed to…” He fell silent and took a deep breath. It was a big thing he wanted to ask.

Donnie chuckled, nuzzling Leo’s face. “You sound like you want to marry me.”

Leo, holding Donnie in his embrace, tightened his hold. “Not exactly,” he started quietly, “but I… I want to ask if you’d like to share a room with me.”

There was silence for a few seconds as Donnie was processing what he had just heard.

“You mean… moving in with you?” he asked, and maybe he sounded dumb, but he wanted to make sure he understood it correctly.

“Yeah… Do you want to?” Leo asked with hope but also with worry Donnie may turn him down.

“Yes! Yes, I do!” The excited exclamation took all his worries away, and before he could say anything, his mouth had been engaged in a passionate kiss.

*

Later that night, when Donnie lay in Leo’s arms in their bed in THEIR room back in the lair and thought about his birthday, he came to conclusion that the evening was totally worth the wait. He had the best family in the world, friends that did everything in their power to make him happy and a lover who never missed a chance to make him feel loved and special. Leo was Donnie’s past, present and future and he would never let him go.

When they had returned home that night, they found a room ready for them. Donnie hadn’t even noticed when Leo had sent a message to their family, and while the two of them had been enjoying their date, Raph, Mikey, April, Casey and even Master Splinter moved most of Leo’s things into Donnie’s room.  

Donnie looked in the eyes staring at him lovingly and his heart fluttered with the sweetest emotion. A smile spread across his lips as he bent to Leo’s face, sharing a slow, sensual kiss with him.

This was the best birthday ever.


End file.
